Alexandria Cross
Avion of the Hunt, The Huntress, Avenging Angel. The acting leader of the Avion Dominituis. AKA Alexandria Erin Cross Erin Anderson Alex Peotyrs Angel Eyes The Historian The Artist The Huntress Lexie Roran Cross Billie Jo Stronghammer Criss Cross Rowan Crossings The Ranger SHTUFF True Name: Mihael, Angel of Loyalty Has a bum knee, tries to fly as much as possible to avoid further swelling Slight Obsessive Compulsive Paranoia (Put under wraps) Trust Issues Possessive Tendencies Obsessive need for control over self Slight Autistic Tendencies Little bit of an Idetic Memory Sociopathic Tendencies *unconvincing displays of human emotion *taking risks/acting on reckless impulse *almost no qualms about sponging off others *cavalier about the truth an capable of lying to your face *almost no aparent sense of remorse, shame, or guilt *superficial charm, capable of being switched in a moment's notice *quick to lose temper *sexually promiscuous *lack of ability to empathize with others Harboring the Angel of Loyalty while having major trust issues is ironic, huh? Weapons/Historical Expert Appearance *Blonde, curly hair *Big, innocent looking, brown eyes *5'7" *Strong, well muscled arms, shoulders and back *Thin lips *Clint, Natasha, and Wade make fun of her for looking extremely like Disney's Sleeping Beauty. The description Maleficent uses to describe the princess almost perfectly descibes Alex *Her face was sharply angled, but soft to touch. Her skin was a peachy creme and flawless, save for the battle scars and tattoos. *Her honey-blond hair was thick and gave off a healthy shine in the light. The thick banana curls fell past her shoulders and came to a stop at the small of her back when it wasn't tied up in a hair elastic. She also had long, thick bangs that slightly hid her eyes from time to time. She is constantly sweeping them away so she can return to reading her history books *Her eyes were big and wide, like a doe caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. They gave off an air of innosence and fragility. Some described them like constant puppydog eyes. The irises were reminiscant of hot chocolate; big, deep, and a warm brown. If the sun was bright enough and it shone directly in her eyes, they almost looked light enough to be considered hazel. Almost. Tattoo of a thick, black cross in her left index finger Cartilege Piercing, a silver loop with a protective charm Wierd Cross tattoo, left ring finger (picture in gallery) Skills *Weapons Master *Clothes/Costume Design *Multilingual *Encylopic Memory *Extreme Observational Levels In Battle When fighting, Alex uses an array of weapons. Her favorite to use are her Sai and Toothed Swords. The Huntress The Ranger Green, Brown, White Throwing Knives Recurve if Huntress Longbow if Ranger FIGHTING ADVANTAGES Wings/Flying Shape Shifting Angel Magic Enhanced Senses Dulled Pain Pique Condition THE DOWNSIDE Involuntary Shape Shifting Acrobatics/Flexibility are a no Poor Stamina Emotions/lack there of Early Life Before everything falls to shit New Life She trains to become the hero she was born to be The Wayward One She is sent on a mission to help the Winchesters Hammerfall Loki pretty much destroys her life Aftermath Dealing with the aftermath of being posessed and her new life as an Avenger Roomba Debacle Feels. Feels and team development.